


Stress Relief

by DragnzLuvr



Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Surprises, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Brenda can be such a bad influence 🔥
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Stress Relief

Brenda struggled to keep her hold on the prisoner. "Dammit Spike, quit fighting me or I'll be forced to spray you! That what you want?" she threatened. Spike stilled almost immediately, cursing the entire way to the slot. "This is fucking bullshit! That whore started it! She shouldn't have-"  
"Yeah yeah, shouldn't have made eyes at your girl blah blah blah." Brenda mocked, leading her into the cell. She undid her cuffs and stepped out, shutting the heavy door. 

She turned as she heard shouting and cursing. Vera ran in and quickly unlocked the cell door, holding it open. "What's going on?" she inquired. Vera turned to answer, but was interrupted as Joan was manhandling a struggling Juice. "Fuck you, ya Freak! I didn't do nothin! Mindin my own damn business!" she spat at Joan, who was damn near lifting her bulk towards the cell. Remind me to never piss her off, Brenda thought to herself.

The Governor shoved Juice into the cell, slamming the door before she could even turn around. Juice launched herself and slammed her fists against the door, spurting obscenities at the tall, dark haired woman. Joan turned back to her, a look of death in her eyes. Lucy's mouth shut immediately, and she backed away from the door, eyes wide. Oh shit, Vera thought, glancing over at Brenda who had a similar look on her face. She hesitantly stepped over to Joan and handed her an evidence bag. Inside was a shiv made from a toothbrush. 

Joan nodded and accepted the bag silently. She spun on her heel and exited the room. Brenda and Vera looked at one another. "You can tell it's a Monday." Vera said sarcastically, shaking her head. Brenda chuckled and stepped into the hall with her. "Yeah, Joan doesn't look like she's having the best one either. What the fuck happened with Juice?" she asked.

"She was threatening one of the newbies in the shower. Joan had been walking by helping with rounds, since Fletch called off again." she stated, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, she overheard and stepped in. The dumb cow actually turned on Joan with a shiv." Brenda's eyes widened. "She what?!" she asked, incredulously. Vera nodded. "Yeah... bitch has got a death wish apparently. As you saw, Joan didn't take it very well." Brenda couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

The two women walked into the employee lounge to start filling out incident reports. Brenda sat there, still not believing Juice had actually been stupid enough to try what she had. It had been rather stressful around the prison lately, not just with the inmates. The General Manager, Derek Channing, had shown up without word of his arrival. Joan was not happy about it, Vera had suspected he was trying to look for any mistake that he could to push her out. The kicker though, he wanted Fletch to replace him. Brenda had laughed out loud on that one.

She grinned as a thought came to her, and she looked over at Vera. "Hey..." she said, quietly. Vera looked at her, eyebrows raised. She motioned for her to come closer. Vera looked around and leaned over towards her. "What do you say we surprise the Governor with a bit of... stress relief tonight?" she asked, a wolfish grin forming on her lips. Vera smiled in return, an impish look on her face. "Just tell me what time." she whispered, eye sparkling.

***********

Brenda pulled up to Vera's house and honked the horn. Seconds later, Vera stepped out and all but skipped towards the car. Brenda chuckled. "Evening Vera." she said, as she got in. "Good Evening Brenda." she said, grinning. Brenda smiled and pulled away from the house. "Does she know we're coming?" Vera asked, as Brenda lit a cigarette. She shook her head. "I didn't say anything to her, she wasn't in a real talkative mood." she explained. Vera furrowed her brow. "Are you sure we should do this? Maybe this isn't the best idea if she's still a bit sore about earlier." she said. Joan somewhat scared her when she was angry. 

Brenda patted her leg. "It'll be fine. Hey, check the bag in the back. I brought a... buddy." she said, teasingly. Vera had a confused look on her face, as she reached into the backseat. She sat a small black bag in her lap and unzipped it. Her face flushed immediately, making Brenda laugh. "Have you ever used one of those before?" she inquired, still chuckling. Vera lifted the harness out of the bag, studying it. "I-I've never seen one of these before..." she admitted. Brenda looked over at her and gave her a sweet smile. She had to admit, her innocence at times was rather endearing.

"Well then, you have the honors tonight." she stated. Vera stared at her wide eyed. "What?! No... no, I couldn't." she said with trepidation. Brenda shushed her and squeezed her hand. "Listen, she'll love it, trust me. But in the case that she's not into it, that's fine. We all have managed just fine in the past, yeah." she said, reassuringly. Vera took a deep breath and sighed. A small smile formed on her pouty lips. "Yes... yes we have." she said, grinning widely. Brenda nodded. "Right then, I'll give ya a crash course on it." she said, winking. Vera laughed, but listened closely as Brenda explained.

Joan laid in the hot steaming bath, sighing as her sore muscles finally began to loosen up. She had wrenched her back pretty well, hauling that vile pig to the slot. She felt a flash of anger, remembering her advancing on her with the shiv. She had disarmed her easily enough, but that wasn't the point. The fact that she even tried infuriated her, she was the Governor. If inmates were becoming brave enough to take a crack at her, that meant she was going to have to change her course of action. 

She pushed those thoughts away and took a sip from her wineglass. She didn't want to think about the prison right now, it wasn't good for her mind. She settled farther down into the tub and closed her eyes. She was starting to fall into a light doze, when she heard the doorbell go off. She groaned and stood up, reaching for a towel. "This better be fucking good." she grumbled, slipping on her black silk robe. She walked down the hall as she heard the doorbell ring again. "I'm coming!" she called, pulling the door open.

She was ready to rip into whomever stood on the other side, yet was rendered speechless at seeing who it was. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "Miss Murphy... Miss Bennett, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she inquired, elegant brow raised. She stepped aside so both women could enter. They removed their shoes and jackets, and turned back to Joan. Vera and Brenda looked at each other and grinned. "We're here for... stress relief." Vera claimed, with faux innocence. 

Joan furrowed her brow and was about to ask what that meant, but was stopped as Brenda backed her up against the wall and into a heated kiss. She moaned as Brenda's hands roamed over her breasts and gripped her ass. They finally broke for air and Brenda said breathlessly, "It's been rather stressful lately... so we figured we could all do with a bit of relief." Vera came forward and grabbed her hand. "Where's your bedroom, Joan?" she asked, confidently. Joan looked her up and down, smirking. "This way." she said huskily, and led them down the hall.

They stepped into the room and Vera handed the bag over to Brenda. She came up to Joan and undid her robe. "As much as I love seeing you wear black silk, I'd much rather see you out of it right now." Vera said, slipping it off her shoulders. Vera sighed, as she let her eyes roam over the dark haired beauty in front of her. She stepped closer to Joan, and kissed her neck softly, as her hands cupped her full breasts. Her lips moved downward, and she sucked at the swell as her fingertips rolled her rising nipples.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered. Brenda came over to them and began removing Vera's clothes. Once done, she removed her own and stepped behind Joan, pressing her warm body up against her. She moaned softly as she felt Brenda's heat, and reached behind her, trailing her fingers through her slick folds. Brenda pressed harder into her, gripping her hips. Joan lifted Vera's face gently from her breasts and kissed her passionately. Vera nibbled and sucked her bottom lip, before thrusting her tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard.

Joan was stroking Brenda's clit, as she was leaving bites all over her neck and shoulders. She grinded into Joan, breathing heavily. "Okay ladies... I think we need to make our way over to the bed now." she rasped, begrudgingly moving away from Joan. Brenda went over and laid down on her back, pulling Joan on top of her. Joan kissed her neck and collar bone, before moving down to her large breasts. She felt her hot mouth over her hardened nipple and groaned as she began to suck hard. 

Vera leaned over Joan, and trailed her tongue up and down her spine, causing a shiver to run through her long frame. Brenda hissed as she felt her teeth against her breast, and ran her fingers through her soft dark tresses. Vera was gently nipping and sucking up Joan's back, and slid her fingers between her hot, wet folds. Joan gasped and bucked her hips. Brenda pulled her head back by the hair roughly, and sucked on her neck. "Fuck..." Joan muttered huskily, and reached behind her, pulling Vera's body closer to her. She gripped a firm cheek and dug her nails in, eliciting a moan from Vera.

Brenda spread her legs wide, and brought Joan's leg over her hip. She flattened her hand against her mound and rubbed, moaning at the abundance of secretions against her palm. "Enjoying yourself, Governor?" she said seductively into Joan's ear. Joan grinned. "Immensely." she whispered and positioned herself against Brenda. Both women gasped as their clits touched, and Joan began to rock her hips gently. Brenda looked over to Vera and nodded.

Vera left a few quick kisses against Joan's neck and stepped away.  
Brenda pulled Joan into a passionate kiss and circled her arms around her trim waist, pulling her closer. Joan moaned and grinded her hips into Brenda's. Brenda breathed heavily against her mouth, nails digging into her back. "Oh fuck..." she groaned, her clit throbbed as Joan arched her hips forward and quickened her pace.

Vera finally got the straps of the harness adjusted to her small frame, and slid the cock home. She looked down at herself, feeling a rush of intense heat at the sight of it between her legs. She looked over at Joan and Brenda, smiling. The two were writhing against each other, moaning and kissing whatever skin they could reach on one another. It was rather beautiful to watch. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, and made her way back over to the bed.

She climbed up and leaned back over Joan, leaving soft kisses along her lower back. She slipped a finger into her sodden entrance, making sure she was ready for what was about to come. Joan moaned at feeling her and Brenda smiled, nodding her encouragement. She brought her hands to Joan's thighs, spreading them slightly. She leaned more over her, and guided the cock slowly into her warm center. 

Joan gasped sharply and arched her back. She gripped the bedsheets as she felt Vera thrusting slow and deep from behind. Brenda grinded her hips up into her and she moaned deeply, her body going into sensation overload. "Oh my God..." she said, voice barely above a whisper. Brenda cupped her neck and kissed her gently, holding her tightly. Vera laid her body against Joan's and increased her thrusts, moaning as the harness rubbed against her swollen clit. She angled her hips forward and thrust deeper, gripping Joan's hips and sucking her neck.

Joan could feel her orgasm coming on fast. Her body was trembling with each stroke of Brenda's hard clit against hers and forceful thrust from Vera. She ground her hips against Brenda's and rocked into her heavily, making sure her ass ground back into Vera. Vera gripped her hips at the change of Joan's movement and kept her thrusts slow and deep. Joan was moaning heavily, clinging to Brenda. She leaned forward and kissed her breasts softly, breathing heavily. "Oh! Joan..." she moaned, feeling the tendrils of pleasure begin coursing through her body.

Joan was holding back, making sure her girls would be right there with her. She reached back and held Vera tight against her, bucking her hips back into her. Vera gasped and moaned, burying her face in the crook of her shoulder. She bit hard into the muscle, slamming her bony hips into Joan. She couldn't hold back any longer. Panting heavily, her hips bucked erratically against Brenda's and she let out a feral moan. 

Brenda's body tensed and she dug her nails into her, crying out harshly. The room filled with the sounds of the women, moaning, panting, and cries of ecstasy. They quieted eventually and Vera pulled out of Joan, discarding the harness and collapsed to the side, smiling widely. Joan and Brenda disentangled from one another and laid back, breathing heavily. The women laid there, sated and happy, no words were needed. They fell into a dreamless sleep.

*********

Joan woke the next morning, squinting as the sun pierced her eyes. She felt warmth against her and looked to her side. Brenda had snuggled into the crook of her shoulder, arm stretched across her waist. Vera had laid her head against her chest, her hand intertwined with Brenda's against her torso. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She laid her head back against the pillow and wrapped her arms tighter around her girls. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, falling back to sleep.


End file.
